


Science Notes for Alola

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love at First Sight, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, lets make red choke on his heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: Two nerds; Meet for the first time.(@ wish I'm sorry-)





	Science Notes for Alola

Colress had sent out a note that day, to his partner he was working on a theorem with.   
  
The partner took on what Colress presumed was an alias, Red.

Come on, now. Why wouldn't it be an alias?  
  
His statistics were solid, and he had seemed to go out and try out experiments himself.  
Colress trusted him, despite not knowing his name, presumably, nor his face.  
  
They were supposed to meet at a malasada shop in Hau'oli, 12 AM sharp.  
  
The sky was dark, littered with stars when Colress walked into such a place, the warm light contrasting with the cool, scarce light of the moon. The shop was practically abandoned, aside from a couple of workers, and someone that you wouldn't expect to see, much less in the middle of the night.   
  
He sat at a booth, his yellow backpack to his side, and his signature hat absent. He held some papers, staring down at them before his brown eyes shot up to look up at Colress.  
  
"...!"  
  
Red seemed to be surprised by the scientist.   
  
Yet, the softest trace of a smile was spread across his face. 

"Hello. Are you Red? The one I've been talking to?"  
  
A nod came from the champion, his light brown hair bouncing up and down.   
  
"Ah, splendid! I'm Colress, as you might have heard."  
  
The scientist sat directly across from Red, setting his notes down onto the table. He had a welcoming grin on his face, staring at Red not as if he was champion, but a close friend.

Red's stomach promptly flipped at such a gaze and his heart rate skyrocketed.  
  
"Your research on these glitch pokemon, as you have called them, is truly astounding! If it isn't any inconvenience, may I see your notes? I wish to seek the full potential of these new creatures."  
  
Colress' leg bounced up and down,  and his eyes lit up when Red agreed, pushing the notes over for Colress to read.  
  
He handled the papers with great care, a crease in the paper not even becoming visible.   
  
Colress mumbled the words to himself as he read.  
  
Red didn't even notice that heat was rising to his cheeks as he grabbed his own wrist.  
  
Truthfully, he hadn't felt like this since...  
Since Blue.   
  
No. He wouldn't think about it. He wouldn't cry in front of Colress. 

Colress was so happy, he couldn't bear to break that... 

The way his honey gold eyes lit up when he's doing his passion...  
  
"Red? Red. You're showing signs of fever, are you alright?"  
  
The champion seemed to snap back to reality,  not even realizing he was staring at Colress.  
  
"I do not blame you for zoning out, it's getting quite late..."  
  
Red nodded along.  
  
"If you wish to see me again, my hotel room number is 202, at the one just around the corner."  
  
The scientist got up, waving at Red.  
  
"I hope to see you more, dear champion!"  
  


When Colress left, Red held his face in his hands, a sudden rush of heat in his cheeks.  
  
He sighed.  
  
He was falling for this scientist. 


End file.
